yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 173
"The Clan of Darkness!", also known as "The Clan's Darkness!!" in the Japanese version, is the 173rd chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 232nd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Shadi tells Ishizu and Marik that blood will spill upon blood, and tragedy would tear their clan apart. He explains that this is the will of the Pharaoh. Shadi turns and walks away, with Ishizu asking him who he is, but Shadi disappears as abruptly as he'd arrived. Marik ponders Shadi's words in surprise. In the present day, Shizuka, Jonouchi, and Yugi listen in shock to Ishizu's tale. Yugi realizes that she's talking about Shadi. Dark Yugi muses that Pegasus saw Shadi too. It seems Shadi appears before everyone who is tied to theMillennium Items. He thinks that Shadi is the answer to all their mysteries, Shadi knows everything. Ishizu continues, stating that for exposing Marik to the outside world, and thus breaking the law of the clan, their family was set on the road to destruction. She closes her eyes and continues her tale. Marik and Ishizu searched the town, but were unable to find any sign of Shadi. Marik wonders where Shadi went, asking Ishizu if she saw Shadi too, pointing out that the ankh around his neck looked a lot like the Rod and Tauk their family keeps secret. Ishizu interrupts him, warning him to never speak of what he saw in this world, telling him to just forget today ever happened, forget everything he saw, including that man. Marik reluctantly agrees, but he begs Ishizu to let him keep the picture of the motorcycle. Ishizu just tells Marik, "let's go." She thinks that Shadi knew they were Tomb Guardians, and without a doubt, his ankh was a Millennium Item. She wonders who Shadi was. The siblings arrive back at the entrance to the underground. Marik sadly thinks that once they're back underground, they'll be back in the darkness, with nothing but the light of candles and lamps. Ishizu opens the doors, telling Marik that she'll go first and he'll follow quietly. Marik looks at the sun, and asks Ishizu to wait just a second. He looks at the picture of the motorcycle, and sits on a wall fragment, miming the sound of the motorcycle. He wishes that he could ride around this great big land. Ishizu calls out to Marik, and he comes over, pocketing his picture. Then Ishizu sees something that horrifies her; a contraption on the back of the door. She didn't notice it in the dark, and the rope leads all the way down along the wall. Marik hasn't noticed, and he asks his sister what's wrong. She realizes that their father set a trap so he would know if they disobeyed him. Then she suddenly realizes, "Rishid!" Ishizu runs down the stairs, and Marik follows, asking what's going on. Ishizu mentally begs her father to forgive them, and they reach Marik's room. The books are scattered messily on the ground, the blankets are torn, and Rishid is gone. Marik runs along a corridor, and then he sees a candle-lit room, and looks inside to see Rishid, tied by his wrists to a pillar, on his hands and knees with his robes torn open and bloody scars covering his back. Ishtar stands behind Rishid with a red-hot sword in his hand. Rishid, hearing Marik call his name, begs his master to stay away. Ishtar turns and sees his children as Marik yells "father!" He warns them that they've broken the law of their clan, and he re-heats his sword in a basket of coals, telling them that he'll give them their punishment later, but first, he address Rishid. He asks if Rishid forgot the debt he owes them for picking him up off the streets. Could Rishid not even fulfill his duties as a servant, and as Marik's keeper. Sweating, Rishid apologizes. Ishtar warns Rishid that this will cost him his life. Marik begs his father to stop and grabs his free arm, but Ishtar, caught up in his bloodlust, swings his arm and throws Marik into the wall. Ishizu rushes over to him in concern, as Ishtar tells them to take a good look at the pain they gave him, and smiles cruelly as he digs the blade of the sword into Rishid's back. Rishid screams in agony, and Ishtar sneers, telling him to die. Rishid falls to the ground as Marik screams his name. Ishtar turns to Marik, telling him that it's his turn. In that instant, something strikes Marik, and he clutches his head in his hands, much to the confusion of his sister and father. The top layer of his hair spikes up, and he adopts a fierce look before laughing, thanking his father for killing Rishid. The Eye of Wdjat glows on his forehead for the first time, and his father yells at him. Dark Marik points the Rod at Ishtar, blasting him into the wall. Ishtar struggles, realizing that he can't move. Ishizu speaks up, asking her brother what he's doing, but Dark Marik tells her to stay out of this, freezing her with the Rod's power, and turning to Ishtar, telling his father that he'll be the first to die. Ishtar weakly begs him to stop as Dark Marik laughs, unsheathing the Rod's dagger. Ishizu yells at Marik to stop, before realizing that this isn't Marik, it can't be. She averts her eyes. Ishtar's screams of agony echo through the underground, as his shadow is shown tied to the wall by his wrists, while Dark Marik's shadow has its arms raised above his head. Dark Marik then approaches Rishid, holding a bloody rectangle, commenting that Rishid wanted proof of belonging to the Ishtar family, didn't he? He throws the object onto his back, his robes stained with blood, and tells Rishid to take this to the netherworld - Dark Marik has cut off the portion of skin with Ishtar's own scar on it. Rishid shifts; he's still alive. Dark Marik freaks, angrily raising the Rod and asking why won't Rishid just stay dead. Rishid whispers his master's name, and Dark Marik drops the Rod and falls to his knees, returning to normal and looking at his bloodstained hands in confusion. He asks what happened to him and he turns, despite Rishid's protests. He sees Ishtar's lifeless, mutilated body, and tears form in his eyes as he screams "father!" He embraces his father's body, while Rishid and Ishizu watch on, furiously asking who did this to Ishtar. Ishtar's earring falls off, and the sound alerts Marik just in time to see Shadi appear in front of him. Shadi explains that it was the soul of the Pharaoh that drove Ishtar to his death, and a confused Marik repeats the words in a furious daze. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.